1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to display cases, and more specifically to showcases used to display ribbon suspended medals.
2. Background of the Invention
Upon completion of contests, events, service, and ceremonies (including but not exclusive to athletic competitions) noted participants, finishers, contestants, individuals, and groups are presented with one ribbon suspended medal or multiple ribbon suspended medals to commemorate and recognize the occasion, feats, and/or accomplishments.
Typical presentation of the ribbon suspended medal or medals involves the presenter placing the center void area of the looped ribbon over the recipient's head so the ribbon suspended medal hangs around the recipient's neck. This allows the medal to be displayed prominently on the recipient's chest region. However, since wearing the medal around the neck is not a practical long term placement solution to display the medal other options have been created.
In the absence of discovering an appealing option to display a ribbon suspended medal or multiple ribbon suspended medals, the recipient may select a location to place and store them in a non-display area such as inside a closed drawer, inside a closed jewelry box, or in other locations where the medal(s) is not visible. Likewise, the recipient also may choose to casually hang the ribbon suspended medal(s) on an available household doorknob, such as those doorknobs used to open closet doors. Ultimately this option may be considered as an unattractive and/or impractical solution to display the medal(s).
The articles of manufacture that exist as options to showcase an awarded ribbon suspended medal or medals have been largely limited to wall mounted options and/or peg extended hanging options affixed to walls or vertical surfaces.
The present invention is directed to enhancing the display of a ribbon suspended medal or medals by encompassing many desirable features for effective display: visual appeal, ease of use, ability to display multiple medals within one unit, secure binding of the ribbon suspended medal(s), and expandability of the entire display.
3. Description of Prior Art
Related U.S. Patent Classifications with relevance to the present article of manufacture: Class 312/114; Class 40/800; Class 211/85.2; Class 248.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,328,171 to Coppel shows an invention that holds and displays ribbon suspended medals by means of a display board having slots, aperture pairs, and a hook clip. This board invention has complex fastening devices and exposes the medals to dust and other undesirable elements. This board invention requires an additional supporting stand be added in order to be displayed on a horizontal surface. The medals are not visible from all sides. The board display is not vertically expandable.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,817,129 to Purdy is a plaque-like frame with a functional cavity for the ribbon to remain attached and concealed while displaying the medallion. This plaque invention requires an additional supporting stand be added in order to display the unit on a horizontal surface. It is described as a wall mounted plaque. It is designed to be used with only one medal and no additional medals on display within the same unit. The medal is not visible from all sides while on display in this plaque invention and this plaque invention is not vertically expandable.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,793,297 to Johnson is an invention that is comprised of a slotted display panel positioned between a primary back panel and a front clear viewing panel. This slotted panel invention is made to hang on a vertical surface much like a picture frame and it requires an additional supporting stand be added in order to display the unit on a horizontal surface. This slotted panel invention has a complex ribbon fastening device that requires the ribbons be inserted into slots. This slotted panel invention can accommodate one or more medals, however, if only one medal is displayed in this invention, all of the other empty slots and empty spaces remain visible and unsightly. The medals are not visible from all sides in this slotted panel invention and this slotted panel invention is not vertically expandable as a surface top option.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,353,921 to Tyra is a briefcase style design insignia case that allows the medals to only be visible while the case is unlatched and in the open position with the hinged top open. It is made to primarily house and display medals with fastening pins or stick pins. The medals are not visible from all sides of this briefcase invention and this briefcase invention is not vertically expandable. None of the material of this briefcase invention is transparent.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,118,171 to Ortiz is a wall mounted invention that is primarily for displaying headgear along with additional memorabilia. This is not a surface top display. The displayed items are not visible from all sides in this headgear display invention and this headgear display invention is not vertically expandable as a surface top display option.
Limited options exist to display a medal or medals in a surface top free standing method. The most notable is the shadow box style display. A shadow box is much like a picture frame but with a greater front to back dimension if measured in that direction while it is wall mounted allowing the inner cavity to be larger but with still only one surface being transparent. Usually the shadow box style does not allow the medal or medals to hang freely. The displayed items are not visible from all sides of the display. The shadow box is not made to be vertically expandable but to be used as a singular unit. Any attempt to expand the shadow box display by stacking them would result in an unstable or non-locking stacking of the units.
Another method for hanging ribbon suspended medal(s) is the use of a tie rack. The ribbons and medals are free hanging and not contained within a structure of any kind. The tie rack is an impractical option to attractively display and protect ribbon suspended medals.
Another method for hanging ribbon suspended medals is the use of an available doorknob to hang the medals. The use of a doorknob is an impractical option to attractively display and protect ribbon suspended medals.